kisah kasih disekolah
by chocolate KYUBEAR
Summary: seorang cowo manis bersama cowo ganteng autis yang diakui sebagai pacarnya.PAIRING TER-PALING-PALING DAN GA ADA TANDINGANNYA.RnR PLEASE!first ff di ffn : mohon bantuannya para senpai


_**KISAH KASIH DISEKOLAH**_

**CAST : ALDO, schoolmate(?)**

**GENDRE : SMUTT,KOMEDI,ROMANCE,GARING**

**AUTHOR : KYUBEAR**

**DISCLAIMER : PUNYA GUE SEMUA POKOKNYA**

**WARNING : CAST TIDAK FAMOUS,CERITA ABAL,TYPO-S,GAJE,GARING DAN **

** PENYEBAB-PENYEBAB DIARE LAINNYA(?)**

ini maaf banget buat ka echa yang pacarnya gue jadiin uke,dan sahabat gue lydia yang mantannya gue jadiin .DEDICATED BUKAN HANYA BUAT KPOPERS,LIAT CAST AJA KPOPERS BAKAL

_**-KYUBEAR PRESENT—**_

Pagi yang cerah diawali dengan melihat wajah sang pujaan hati,siapa yang tidak bahagia kalau seperti hal nya dengan aldo yang setiap harinya memang sekelas dengan alasan tertentu dia sering dating lebih pagi agar bisa berduaan dulu sama uke lagi juga mau-maunya si Keanu—uke manis—disuruh dating pagi buta mau piket kali ya namanya cinta mah nurut-nurut aja,kan dia uke penurut pagi ini nih,si aldo dengan autisnya nungguin uke nya depan gerbang dipagi lo tau ini baru jam 05.00,ga autis gimana coba tuh anak.

"duh lama banget si kamu beb"ucapnya dengan alay sambil liat jam yang ga punya jarum—digital—yang ada dipergelangan tangan kanan.

Untung tampang ganteng dan badan tinggi menjulangnya bisa nutupin ke autisannya.

5 menit kemudian terlihat seorang cowo manis yang badannya lebih pendek dibawah aldo sedikit,maklum aldo tingginya overdosis.

"'nunggu lama yah beb"Tanya cowo manis -yang ternyata Keanu pacarnya si autis—itu sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

"engga ko,baru sepuluh menitan."jawab aldo sambil langsung gandeng ukenya masuk ke area sekolahnya yang ada tepat disamping rumah sakit itu.

Si Keanu nurut aja,udah dasar dia ngantuk apa emang lebay kaya gitu aja dia Cuma ikut aja.

"kamu masih ngantuk ya?"Tanya sang seme dengan suara lembut tapi penuh perhatian.

Ternyata eh ternyata mereka udah sampe dikelas yang entah bagaimana jam segitu udah dibuka ama mas yang jaga sekolah,yang ganteng itu loh.*abaikan*

"sedikit ko beb"bohong Keanu karena dia tau kalo dia jawab iya pasti si aldo langsung lesu kaya ga dikasih makan sebulan.

"sini-sini bobo aja"usul aldo sambil narik Keanu deh,posisi mereka tuh lagi duduk sampingan didalem kelas gelap yang suara AC doing yang nemenin.

"uhmm"pasrah Keanu karena udah ngantuk berat sambil nyamanin diri di pelukan semenya.

Aldo yang kasian ama uke nyapun Cuma bisa ngelus-nglus rambut spyke si Keanu.

20 menit kemudian anak-anak murid yang lain pun berdatangan,si aldo langsung inisiatif bangunin Keanu.

"beb,bangun -anak lain udah pada dating nih"ucap aldo sambil nepuk-nepuk pipi Keanu lembut.

"ergg ngng iyaahh"jawab Keanu setengah sadar sambil ngelepas pelukan mereka.

"d0h pasangan kekasih udah lengket aja pagi-pagi"ledek teman sekelas mereka yang bernama asta yang baru masuk kedalam kelas itu.

"iyadong,kan sakinah mawadah warohmah"teriak aldo kelewat jawabannya ga banget yah?

"terah lo deh"asta pun melengos.

Si Keanu mah udah anteng aja dibangkunya yang ada di samping bangku dibaris ketiga dari depan.

Tepat pukul 07.00 bel tanda masuk -anak yang masih diluar kelas langsung pada berhamburan masuk karena takut kena ceramah oleh guru mereka karena telat.

Pak firman*entah bener ato ga,gue lupa* yang dapet jadwal pertama ngajar anak TKJ yang ganteng-ganteng ini—pengecualian untuk beberapa murid,karena mereka cewe XD—pun masuk kekelas.

"BERDOA MULAI"teriak Keanu dan langsung buat anak lain nunduk baca do'a ,ada juga sih yang malah liatin ujung sepatu dan kuku tangan mereka.

Yap si manis Keanu ini KM ternyata,ini baru author tau saat ada acara kumpul author KM

" SALAM"teriaknya lagi setelah beberapa saat membaca do'a

"asalamualaikum we-er we-be"susul anak sekelas kompak

"waalaikum salam kita mulai ya pelajaran hari ini,boleh dikeluarkan modul dan laptopnya"jawab pak firman yang ga gayanya asik gela.

Anak-anak serentak ngeluarin apa yang pak firman suruh,setelah itu pelajaran ini pak lukman ngasih materi soal bikin aplikasi untuk PC.

"ada yang pernah coba atau udah bisa bikin aplikasi?"Tanya pak firman pada anak satu kelas.

"PAK.."teriak aldo sambil ngacungin tangan,sontak bikin author merinding kebau'an*tapi boong*

"ya aldo kamu pernah bikin aplikasi tentang apa dan fungsinya apa?"Tanya pak firman lagi sambil tersenyum

"APLIKASI BUAT BIKIN KEANU JADI UKE KU SELALU PAK"dengan autisnya-lagi- aldo menjawab

"WOOOOOO"teriakan anak-anak udah pasti membahana,siapa yang ga stress punya temen gila begitu coba?

"SANTAI SIH,IRI YAH"nampaknya urat malu aldo belum tersambung dengan benar.

Si uke manis milik aldo malah Cuma bisa nunduk sambil narik-narik ujung kemeja yang aldo pakai

"OKE STOP SEMUAHH"teriak pak firman karena anak TKJ yang pada bau asem ini ga pada mau diem teriakan penuh kuah dari pak firman ini berhasil,liat aja anak-anak yang Cuma pada karena liur pak firman yang mengenai wajah mereka atau malah karena takut ama pak

"aldo,pacarannya di pending bentar dulu"usul pak firman sambil natap aldo bengis

"yah bapak,iya deh"saut aldo lesu

Dan sisa pelajaran pun dilewati dengan sedikit guyonan pak firman yang masih mengejek aldo.

/tenggggg/*bunyi bel istirahat*

"jangan jajan ke kantin!aku bawa dua bekel"larang Keanu sambil megang tangan aldo yang udah mau berdiri dan menuju kantin guna member makan para cacing yang ga sabar mau memproses makanan tersebut dilambung aldo.

" kamu?"Tanya aldo senang,dia udah duduk lagi tuh ditempatnya.

"iya,makanya tadi pagi aku ngantuk"jawab Keanu bangga sekaligus kesel.

"pasti enak"tebak aldo sambil ngebuka kotak bekel bergambar ben10 itu*punya gue tuh*.

"coba aja dulu,kalo ga enak kamu makan dikantin gapapa yah"d0h si Keanu I ni emang dasar perhatian banget sama kekasih autisnya ini.

"mm ini mah enak banget beb"bukannya jawab si aldo malah udah icip-icip aja.

"enelan,ciyus,miapa?*loh*"Tanya Keanu ga percaya

"mikamu deh beb"jawab aldo ngegombal sambil terus makan bekel buatan sang kekasih.

Si Keanu jajal jatah bekel dia yang ada di ompreng bentuk apel itu.

"iya sih,tumben enak"ucapnya setelah menyuapkan seujung sendok nasir goring buatannya.

"bener kan kata ku,aku tuh ga pernah boongin kamu beb"masih sempet aja ngegombal padahal nasinya tinggal setengah ompreng tuh(?)

"iya iya"jawabnya singkat karena malu digombalin pacarnya teru

Dan sisa waktu istirahat pun dihabiskan dengan acara makan berdua,suap-suapan, untuk yang terakhir gue yakin itu opsi buat aldo doang.

Bel masuk udah bunyi lagi,kita skip aja ya belajarnya?malesin author deh kalo

skip time

Bel pulang bikin semua siswa sekolah ini kegirangan,pengecualian buat anak-anak malang yang kebagian praktek hari ini.

"mau langsung pulang apa main dulu?"Tanya Keanu pada pacarnya

"mau kerumah kamu aja deh"dijawab dengan pastinoleh aldo yang lagi masukin buku bekas pelajaran tadi k etas nya yang berwarna hitam itu.

"di rumah ga ada orang hari ini,nonton film horror yu"ajak Keanu exited

"boleh"setuju aldo sambil nyubit gemas kekasih imutnya itu.

Mereka gandengan lagi nih keparkiran sekolah,si aldo bawa motor soalnya.

"makan dulu yah ditempat biasa"lembut aldo seraya memasangkan helm ke kepala kekasihnya itu.

"oke boss"Keanu langsung nyusul naek ke motor milik pacarnya itu.

"pegangan yang kenceng"ucap aldo modus

"peluk ga?"goda Keanu

"peluk dong"eh si aldo malah diterusin,dia langsung narik tangan Keanu supaya meluk Keanu nyenderin kepalanya ke punggung hangat milik aldo yang langsung melesatkan motornya ketempat tujuan mereka.

Begitulah cuplikan kegiatan sepasang kekkasih pujaan author kalo lagi dirumah?hmmmm

**END OR TBC,MAYBE END**

UANYEONGGGG AKU PENDATANG BARU NIH DISINI,SEBELUMNYA AKU UDAH PERNAH BUAT FF PAIRINYNYA WONKYU YANG JUDULNYA CELANAKYUU ITU LOH,ADA YANG UDAH BACA?MAKASIH KALAU GITU XDXD

Ini sebenernya temen author yang namanya Keanu udah punya cewe kakak kelas anak osisi pula. aku mau buat pairing asta x Keanu karena asta lebih macho,tapi masa pendekan asta deh ini senista ini ini imajinasi terliar author yang ngebayangin temen sendiri

Sekian yg udah baca ampe sini

**Review please!give me some spirit,or your **


End file.
